


An Unexpected Addition

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Queen Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: Regina and Ruby have discussed having more kids. This is not quite what they meant.





	An Unexpected Addition

In all the years she’d lived in Storybrooke since the curse broke, Ruby had never seen another wolf. She didn’t know if it was because of the boundary magic, or if there just weren’t any in Maine, but either way, she’d never come across one in the woods and she’d never given the absence much thought. That’s why it came as such a surprise when suddenly she smelled one.

It was a crisp night in December, not far from Christmas, and the pale moon was shining down through bare branches, leaving dappled patches of light and shadow on the forest floor. There was a smell of snow in the air, though none had yet fallen, and Ruby had been enjoying a good lope through the trees. She didn’t get out on her own too often these days – most of her time spent in wedded domestic bliss - but Regina was off planning a town holiday celebration, leaving her with time on her hands. It was the full moon, so why not?

When she scented the other wolf, she slowed her pace, prowling through the ground cover in the general direction she thought it might be located. Thankfully, she was downwind, so it probably hadn’t sensed her in return. She moved cautiously, keeping a wary eye out, and hoped the other wolf was friendly. Or at the very least, wouldn’t want to fight. She didn’t want a brawl, but she’d defend her territory if need be. Storybrooke was _her_ home.

Her hackles had just raised at that thought, when she heard a small noise off to her right, and stopped dead. She listened, and sniffed, moving forward after a few moments. There was a snuffling, then a whimper, then a little ball of fluff stumbled across her path. Puzzled by this development, Ruby sat down on her hindquarters and just stared at the little wolf pup. Its attention attracted by the movement, the pup trundled over to her and bumped her chest with its head, making little noises that simultaneously had her wanting to lick his head, and wanting to run for the hills as quick as she could before he got attached.    

Giving a soft growl, she nudged him away, trying not to think about why a pup was alone in the woods. Surely, he had a mother somewhere. Once she was gone, he’d go find her. She hoped. If not…

She refused to think about it. The pup had taken a few steps back and was giving her a puzzled look. Ruby ignored him.

Turning toward town, she began trotting that way, intent on getting back home. With any luck, Regina would be done with her meeting, and able to let her in. If not, she’d just have to curl up on the doorstep and wait until she got back. For the first time since her wife had jokingly suggested it, she regretted not having installed a doggie door in the mansion, though even the thought of it made her want to roll her eyes.

A mournful little “awoo!” came from behind her, but she kept moving, still refusing to look back. She quickened her pace, and was soon out of the trees and padding her way along the path beside the main road. By the time she got to 108 Mifflin, she was panting a bit, tongue lolling out, so she slowed down, walking the last few hundred yards while she caught her breath.

The lights were on, which was a good sign. Ruby walked around to the back door, knowing that she’d catch hell if she scratched at the front door, and scratched on it until it opened. Light poured out in a wedge, illuminating the steps and casting the woman before her into shadow.

“It’s about time you decided to show up,” Regina greeted in a teasing voice, and then her attention was drawn by something else, something behind the wolf at her feet, “and who have you brought with you?”

Ruby turned, caught sight of the persistent pup, and gave a little whine of her own. She turned mournful eyes up to her wife, begging her to understand. If she’d been able to, she would have breathed a sigh of relief when Regina stepped aside and beckoned for her to come in.

She paced in the hall while Regina went to get her cloak and then wrapped it around her, waiting until the transformation was complete. Regina was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly wanting an explanation for the interloper who was currently standing very close to Ruby’s leg and growling protectively as he stared at Regina.

“I…he…followed me home.”

“Obviously.”

“I think he thinks I’m his mother,” Ruby said sheepishly. She bent down to pick him up, as he was still tense and growling at Regina.

“Well, he doesn’t seem to like me much.”

She couldn’t quite tell just from looking at her if the feeling was mutual.

“Shhh. Hush now,” Ruby murmured to the pup, “she’s okay. Regina’s not going to hurt either of us.” Oh, she really hoped that was true. “Shhh, little one. She’s my mate.”

It was probably silly to be speaking to him that way, but miraculously, it worked. It took a couple minutes, but as they stood there, he apparently decided that Regina wasn’t a threat. After a mistrustful glance, he started licking and nipping at Ruby’s fingers.

“I’m your mate, am I?”

Regina’s tone of voice didn’t give her feelings away, but Ruby smiled and moved to nuzzle against her cheek. “Of course you are. The best mate I could ever have hoped for.” She captured Regina’s lips for a kiss, mindful of the slightly squirming wolf pup she still held in her hands.

“You’re just trying to get me to let you keep him.” Regina gestured downward with her chin when the kiss broke.

“Is it working?”

“It might be.”

Ruby’s smile grew. “Then I’ll just have to keep it up, won’t I?”

“It seems like a sensible course of action.”

With a laugh, Ruby set the pup back down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, stealing another brief kiss. “I know this isn’t quite what we meant when we talked about having more kids, but I can’t just kick him out into the cold by himself.” She sighed. “I tried to leave him behind in the forest, thinking that his real mother was probably around, but he followed me home anyway. Would it really be so bad to adopt him?”

Regina gave that some consideration. “I suppose not, but let’s not rush into anything right away. He’s not exactly a stray dog that you found on the street.”

“I know.” Still, she was glad that Regina didn’t shoot it down immediately, as she’d been afraid she would. “Thanks, Hon.”

“Let’s get him situated in the utility room, then we can go upstairs and you can continue trying to convince me that this isn’t a horrible idea.”

Ruby grinned. “You’re on.”


End file.
